Shattered Innocents
by HyruleYou
Summary: When Mays birthday plans go horribly wrong, she is forced to either run away from everything that has ever meant anything to her, or face up to the shame and humiliation that has consumed her mind. **Rated M for sexual theme and strong language** Chapter 2 has been revised! I didnt like the direction I took it, so I fixed the ending of it. Its better this way.
1. Chapter 1

_**Shattered Innocents **_

"STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed as the man with the black mask and cape stepped towards her. He reached for her and laughed as he- May shook the image from her head as she walked up to the street. She looked to the right, then continued walking, her mind drifting, again, to the events of this last week. She quickly jumped back as a car swerved to avoid her, blasting his horn and flipping her off as he passed. May threw her hands up in apology for not paying attention, horrified at how close she had just been to death.

She gripped her head with both her hands and began to weep, as the memories of the week flooded her mind...

Chapter 1 'Peaceful beginnings'

It had all started so perfectly, the day was a typical day, save the fact that it was May's birthday. She wasted the morning sleeping in, a rare treat with her usually hectic schedule. But today was her birthday, she would allow herself at least that much. When she finally got up and out of bed, roughly around 11A.M. the sun was already high in the sky, promising a pleasant day. This was her day after all. May had the entire day planned out, morning: sleep in. Check! Noon: quick lunch with Jared, her boyfriend of the past two years. Unfortunately Jared called and canceled at the last minute, he had to stay at his gym through lunch and battle one of the many trainers that pass through their little town. No big deal, they had big plans later that night. May was not about to let one little smudge ruin her day. She would simply have to eat alone. After lunch she trained her Pokemon vigorously until Jared was done at the gym. Jared was the newly appointed leader of the Viridian city gym, and took his duties as gym leader very seriously , his devotion to the gym was what attracted May to Jared in the first place.

Several hours passed and May glanced down at her watch and gasped at the time. She only had a few minutes until Jared would be by to take her out. May quickly returned her tired Pokemon to their poke balls.

'No time now.' May thought to herself, she would have to take them to the Pokemon centre first thing in the morning. She ran into her house, up the stairs, down the hall and into her room on the right. She went to her dresser, pulled out some nice clothes and placed them on her bed. She turned to leave to take a quick shower. She got to the doorway before she turned around, went back to her bed and tossed her selected cloths in a heap on the floor, she would need something a little bit nicer. May searched her closet for a moment and eventually decided on a short denim skirt and a white button up shirt that fit just a little bit too tight, she would have to leave the top few buttons open. Perfect. Satisfied, May left for the bathroom. She went through the door and lazily swung it half way closed behind her, peeling off her sweaty shirt in the process. Next May unbuckled her belt, and let her jeans fall to the floor as she untied her hair. She stood there in front of the mirror wearing nothing but her lacy black bra and panties. May looked at her almost-naked body in her full-length mirror, a slight smile crossing her face. She was beautiful, tall and slender. Her silky brown hair hanging just past her shoulders covering the tops of her bra straps. She reached back and unclipped her bra, pulled it off and let it fall to the floor. She enjoyed the refreshing cool breeze on her bare, sweat moistened chest. May slipped out of her skimpy panties and stepped into the shower.

Jared arrived a few minutes before May was out of the shower. Finding no one out side and no one answering the door, he let himself in. He started up the stairs heading towards her room expecting her to be fussing over her always-perfect hair. Jared called out to her so he wouldn't startle her when he entered. He continued down the hall when he didn't receive an answer. Three steps later he heard the shower. She must have lost track of time again. Noting the bathroom door stood half open, Jared had to resist an overwhelming urge to slip in and sneak a peek of May in the shower. Deciding to wait, Jared made his way downstairs to the living room. Two minuets later Jared heard footsteps upstairs and he knew May was done in the shower. He had to fight off another urge to rush upstairs and catch her before she got dressed. No. He could wait. Tonight would be perfect. No need to rush things. They would spend the entire night together, he could see all he wanted then. The anticipation, after all, was half the fun.

May stepped out of the shower completely unaware that Jared was already waiting downstairs. She quickly dried herself off and dropped her towel on the ground with her sweaty clothing. Enjoying the cool air on her naked body, she decided to walk to her room without the towels protection. She was home alone after all. Crossing the hall to her room she spotted Jared down the stairs sitting on the couch. She stopped and looked at him, still fully naked doing nothing to cover herself. He didn't even notice her standing there fully exposed. A thought drifted into her head, she should run down there and jump on him right now! No. She would make him wait, she had that power. Smiling to herself, she silently disappeared into her room not bothering to close the door behind her. Slipping into her short denim skirt, May decided that she wouldn't need to put on underwear, they would just slow things down. Jared had been waiting a long time for this night, and she thought this would be a nice bonus for him. She slid on her white shirt and fastened the bottom five, of eight, buttons. If she tried to button any more up they would surly pop. Her shirt was stretched tightly over her breasts, still showing a good amount of her cleavage and without a bra on, her nipples were easily located. that would drive Jared wild all night! She tied her hair back in a quick pony-tail and put on her white cowboy hat. Finally she was ready to go.

Jared's jaw dropped when May finally came down the stairs. May blushed as Jared drooled on himself.

"I take it by the drool running down your chin you approve" May said.

Jared quickly wiped the drool from his mouth with the back of his hand, now thoroughly embarrassed. "I was just- but then you were... And then you..."

May smiled at him innocently.

"Wow" Jared finally managed to get out. May's smile widened with his stammering. 'he is too cute' May thought as she reached for his hands. She pulled on Jared's arms, leaning her entire body into the effort.

"I'm guessing you want me to get up. Don't you?" Jared asked, obviously knowing the answer to his question already.

"YES!" may responded through gritted teeth and a huge goofy smile.

"alright," Jared said with a sigh. "Pull me up."

"Grrrr. That's what I'm trying to do!"

"Oh! Ya ok, I get it now. Let me help." Jared tugged back with enough gentle force to pull May forward until she toppled over awkwardly on him, knocking her hat off in the process. Her hair still damp against his arm. May adjusted herself in his lap and he held her there, staring deep into her eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him close. After a short time Jared pulled back just enough to plant a big kiss on May's soft, ruby lips.

"We should go" Jared whispered.

"Mmmmm" May protested. "Just one more minute." she pleaded as she curled up tighter into him.

"Ok," Jared replied as he softly kissed her hair. "one more minute."

Five minuets passed and Jared finally pushed may up. She extended her hands to him and he took them. May leaned back and this time Jared let her pull him up. May bent down, grabbed her hat and placed it back on her head. Hand in hand, the walked for the door.

Jared had gone all out to make sure he and May would not be disturbed tonight. He had even closed off the Viridian forest for the night. They would be alone all night. Only in the case of an absolute emergency would anyone be permitted in.

They walked for a good fifteen minuets after entering the forest, still holding hands, when they came to a small clearing. May gasped as she saw a neatly spread, red and black checkered blanket with a wicker basket sitting in the middle.

"A picnic!" May exclaimed. "How romantic!"

Jared smiled to himself at her reaction. All of his hard work to make this night perfect for May was worth it! May released Jared's hand and she walked forward to the picnic blanket. Jared's eyes dropped to her perfect ass as she walked. May looked back and caught Jared in the act and smiled seductively at him. Jared quickly averted his eyes and blushed slightly.

"It's ok, hun," May reassured him. "You can look all you want!"

Jared walked up behind and wrapped his arms around her. He held her tight so that their entire bodies were touching. He squeezed her and she tilted her head back for a kiss, he complied. After the passionate kiss, they sat down, and Jared opened the basket.

The picnic was wonderful, they had BBQ chicken that Jared had prepared earlier that day. He had also brought a caesar salad and a bottle of wine. Now the blanket was riddled with crumbs and dirtied plates. The wine bottle lay empty on its side, May holding the last of its contents in her glass. She slowly took a sip as Jared kissed her neck. Her head swam with the excitement of the evening. Her body tingling partly from the intoxicating effects of the wine, and partly from the ecstasy of being alone with the man she loved. Jared slowly slid his hand up Mays back as he kissed up her neck to her ear, causing her to moan and giggle at the same time. he pulled her even closer, and he kissed her lips again.

She opened her mouth slightly and licked his lips while he was kissing her. He got the hint. Jared slid his tongue into her mouth and wrapped it around hers. He smoothly lowered his hand down to her thigh and slid it under her shirt, and rested it there for a moment. Finding no resistance to this action, Jared continued his hand up her stomach until he could feel the base of her soft, warm, breasts. May moaned at his touch and they kissed more passionately still. May slowly worked her hand from Jared's shoulder, down his chest towards the form growing in his pants. She rubbed her palm down against his bulging crotch, then back up. Jared gasped at her touch as he twitched, breaking contact with mays lips for only a few seconds. May continued to rub his pants, Jared closed his eyes and his mouth hung open, lips quivering slightly. May decided it was time to take charge, she forced her tongue back into his mouth and quickly slipped her hand into Jared's pants, wrapping her fingers around his manhood. Jared sat there dazed as his beautiful, usually timid, girlfriend slowly stroked the base of his member. With her free hand, May undid two of her buttons and her breasts popped out. This brought Jared back to reality. It was finally happening! It was amazing! He couldn't believe how aggressive she was being, but there she was, stroking him, her breasts hanging out for all who could see. Jared pulled his hand free from her tight shirt and placed it on her bare chest. his fingers searching for her nipples. Jared moaned and may continued to kiss him hard. Suddenly a young man burst through the bushes, startling the young lovers. May quickly pulled her hand out from Jared's crotch and hugged him close to cover her exposed breasts. Finally Jared realized they were not alone. He spun his head around quickly, ready to rebuke whomever had just disturbed them. He would make them pay for the intrusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took so long to post, and that its short… Chapter 3 will take even longer as I'm working two full time jobs, as well as writing two scripts, AND writing a skit for my brothers wedding reception. Im also in the wedding party so there is much to be planned… by me… And I'm also addicted to Diablo 3… Yes, I'm extremely busy at the moment. I will continue to write on my coffee and lunch breaks, but it will be a slow(ish) go. It WILL be completed, eventually.. though I may start posting much shorter chapters just so I can keep posting. Please write a review about how you think the story is coming along, as this is the first story I've written, I would like to know how you think I am doing.

Chapter 2 'Consuming Fire'

Nathaniel's world was turned upside down. How could something so terrible have ever happened? He sprinted towards the forest, tears streaming down his face, pushed on by a mix of panic and adrenaline. He pumped his arms furiously as his feet pounded the ground like a war drum. He burst through the underbrush surrounding the edge of the forest at top speed, narrowly avoiding a tree. Branches raked across his young face, opening several small cuts. The small twinge of pain on his cheeks only fuelled his urgency further.

'How could this happen?' he thought while darting through the thick trees.

Nathaniel was fast. The fastest runner in town, in fact, despite his young age of eight. That's why he was selected for this task. His vision blurred from tears, forcing him to slow his pace a little. No, his mission was far too important to slow down now. He stopped, wiped his eyes with the backs of his thumbs, took a deep breath and started running again.

It was late evening and the sun was already setting behind the mountain, filling the sky with an amber glow. The final few rays of day barely cutting through the forests thick foliage. The scarce beams of amber were Nathaniel's last life line. Once the sun was down past the mountain the forest would be completely dark. Nathaniel had to finish his mission before then. Should he fail, he would be stuck there till morning. The idea of spending the night, alone, in the dark spooky woods terrified the boy, and he ran harder still. Sure the summer night would be warm enough to keep him in good health, but he still was not willing to let that happen. His right foot slapped into a puddle, splashing muddy water into the air soaking his pant leg. He didn't care, he had to keep going. Suddenly Nathaniel lurched forward. He extended his arms to brace his fall. His foot had been sucked into the mud. He managed to pull free, but not before completely losing his balance. Hands and knees splashed into the soupy mess all at the same time. Muddy water sprayed his face, mixing with a tear of blood that was slowly rolling down from the larger of his small cuts. He stood up, but something was wrong, he didn't know what it was at first. His hand was throbbing. He raised his muddied hand to his face, it was bleeding from a small gash, he must have landed on a rock. He didn't have time for that now. It was starting to get really dark now, the canopy blocking all but the thinnest rays. Panic stricken, Nathaniel began to run again, abandoning his shoe, still stuck in the mud. He ran for five minutes, searching franticly for his quarry. But the sun had finally set and it was now dark. He sat down against a tree, defeated, and began to cry. He wasn't sure how long he sat there before the light flashed. He quickly cleared his eyes with his fists, not entirely sure he had seen anything. His heart rate quickened as he searched for the source, straining his eyes against the darkness. The light flashed again, about fifty yards to his left. Just a small speck of light through the trees, and only for half a second, but it filled him with hope all the same. The boy scrambled to his feet and slowly made his way to whatever had made the light. He felt his way slowly around the trees, desperate to find the source of his last hope. It had looked like a flashlight. Maybe someone was looking for him. No, not yet. He hadn't been gone long enough for them to send someone after him. Besides, everyone else was far too busy fighting off the attack. His mission! He HAD to find- the light flashed again interrupting his thought. Again it was about fifty yards out. The source was moving. Having no other options, Nathaniel followed the light. It occurred to him that this light could be leading him into some sort of a trap, but he was alone so following a light in the pitch black was just as good as staying stumbled along to where he saw the light, banging into trees along the way. He stopped and his heart skipped a beat, before him the forest seemed to glow slightly. Glow and flicker. A fire! Could it really be? Were they setting fire to the forest too?! Nathaniel decided he needed to check it out. His eyes adjusted to the dim light and he picked up his pace slightly. Nathaniel burst through into the clearing. A small camp fire illuminating a couple in a lovers embrace. Nathaniel's eyes instinctively dropped to the young females exposed chest. She hugged the man tight when she saw they were no longer alone.

Jared spun his head around, enraged that someone would dare interrupt them during such an intimate moment. He opened his mouth to yell at the intruder, his face intense with fury. His eyes softened a little when he saw it was Nathaniel.

"This had better be an emergency!" Jared spat out harshly.

Nathaniel had been focusing on the image of May's breasts that had burned its way into his mind. He shook his head and tried to focus.

"Attack!" the boy said, the gravity of what he had to tell the gym leader muddling his thoughts. He began to get light headed and the forest started to spin around him. He stumbled to his left, and caught his balance at the last second. "the town is under attack" he finally managed, bracing himself against a tree while the spinning forest slowed.

"WHAT?" Jared exclaimed. "how, Who?"

"I don't know," Nathaniel started. "Wild Pokemon I guess, they came from everywhere and started burning everything! There was way too many of them, so they sent me to find you."

Jared listened in utter shock as the boy told him the horrific news. He jumped up and May turned around, stuffed herself back into her shirt and re-fastened the buttons.

"I'll come help too!" May offered. "I just need to visit the poke centre first."

" That was the first thing to be hit." Nathaniel informed them. "There's probably nothing left of it by now."

"May, take Nathaniel to (town name here) with you. Refresh your Pokemon there and hurry back. Leave Nate there. It will be safer for him."

"Right."

Jared quickly disappeared into the forest. May took Nathaniel's hand and started off towards Pewter city.

May ran quickly, eager to get her Pokemon refreshed and help with the ongoing battle at Viridian, dragging poor Nathaniel behind her.

Nathaniel had always had a crush on May. The thought of holding her hand always blocked out all other thoughts while in her presence. Now he was actually doing it! Warmth from her hand flowed up his arm giving him energy to keep running. He did not like the idea of falling behind and having to let go of her hand. He may never get another chance at it. They ran for a full ten minutes. And Nathaniel's legs were burning. His lungs were screaming for rest. Finally he collapsed, nearly dragging May down with him.

"Nathaniel!" May cried as the boy fell. "Oh no! Are you alright?!" she bent down to help him up and nearly fell out of her shirt. Her cleavage, now shiny with sweat glistening in the dim glow of her flashlight, threatened to pop from her blouse and was now only a foot away from the young boys face. Nathaniel was hypnotized by the view and temporarily forgot his exhaustion. May realized what he was staring at and blushed a deep red, but she couldn't pull away just yet. She had to make sure he was uninjured first. Besides the darkness helped to shield her near nakedness. May played the flashlight over Nathaniel's limbs. Thankfully he was not hurt. A few cuts and scrapes, but he would be fine. As she was getting up, her top button popped completely off and her heart stopped. She froze as her tits poured out of the white top. Her mind went blank. She wanted to cover her breasts from the boy's sight, but her arms just wouldn't move. Her blush spread to her chest and her mind raced. Nathaniel's eyes bulged and he started to blush. He quickly turned his head away, and May regained control of her arms. She concealed herself in her shirt once again and started to cry softly. There was no way the shirt would hold her in, without her holding it shut. A thought drifted into her mind, she had a spare set of clothes back at the picnic. However there was no time to go back. She gasped for breath and continued crying.

"May?"

"What is it Nathaniel?" May managed between soft sobs. Nathaniel didn't respond. Finally May turned her head towards the boy. He stood there head turned away arm fully extended towards her. She then noticed he was offering his shirt. There's no way it would fit over her bust, but she could wrap it around herself and tie the sleeves together.

"Thank you, Nathaniel" May squeaked in a weak voice. She took the shirt and fastened it over her chest. She took his hand and pulled him in for a hug. They hugged, and May continued to cry. This has been the worst, most embarrassing day of her life, May thought. They had been standing that way for a minute, when Nathaniel jerked his head up and scanned the bushes. Nothing there. Silent except for Mays soft sobs. He kept his eyes focused on the bushes. He knew he had heard something. Suddenly Nathaniel became very nervous. The darkness seemed to press in on them. They were defenseles with Mays Pokemon worn out. She stopped crying and looked at the boy she was hugging.

"What is it?" she whispered.

He responded slowly "I thought I heard- Shhhh!" they both stopped breathing as they strained to hear, and a defining silence engulfed them.

" I don't hear anything" May said finally, breaking the silence.

"May, I'm scared.." Nathaniel informed her.

"Me too." she admitted. "Comon, let's get out of the woods." she said, taking his hand in hers once again. Shakily they turned and headed in the direction of pewter city once again. Moments later a thick mist floated down on the two, making it hard to breathe. May thought hard trying to figure out what was happening, but the haze around them seemed to muddle her thoughts. The two stumbled around, confused for a few moments until everything faded to black. May and Nathaniel lay unconcous on the forest floor


	3. Chapter 3

Im hoping to have much more time to write in September. Im truly sorry this has taken me so long to post.. However I've been quite motivated to continue this story. I've even written the final chapter. but you will have to wait to see that :P

Chapter 3. 'Consuming Fire'

"Are you ok?" a voice asked. The voice was so soft May wasn't even sure she heard it at first. A hand gently squeezing her shoulder brought her back to reality with a start. Shame filled her as a shiver ran up and down her spine and she shuddered at the touch. She pulled her hands from her face as she jerked away from the hand on her shoulder. May hugged herself tightly and spun around horrified at who she might find. A young girl, no more than twelve, wearing a faded pink T and tight blue jeans, staring up at her with big innocent green eyes. The young girl pulled her hand back, startled by Mays reaction.

"Are you alright?" the girl in pink asked with a soft sweet voice.

Tears once again welled up in Mays eyes and she began to sob. May turned back and ran across the road without looking, again narrowly getting missed by traffic.

Jared paced across the room for what seemed like the ten thousandth time. Anxiety filling every fiber of his being. His short black hair sat messy and slightly singed. He hadn't eaten, slept or showered since the attack.

He paced back and forth trying to figure out what had happened, shouting and screaming out of frustration occasionally. It had been this way for the past two days. Nobody dared approach him. He was in no mood to talk to anyone about anything. Unless they had relevant information about Mays disappearance. For the hundredth time he carefully went over the events in his head. He had last seen her at the picnic. She was so beautiful and his heart ached for her more now than he could ever remember. They had been interrupted by Nathaniel. Jared had sent May with Nathaniel to Pewter city. That was the last anyone had seen of either of them... Jared let his mind wander back to the attack. Maybe he could find a clue there somehow...

"May, take Nathaniel to pewter city with you. Refresh your Pokemon there and hurry back. Leave Nate there. It will be safer for him."

"Right."

May stood up and took Nathaniel's hand in hers and started towards Pewter city

It took Jared only ten minutes to reach Viridian city. He saw the smoke and flames after five. The realization that his town was aflame truly hit him now and he sprinted desperate to lend his aid.

Jared was one of the most feared of all gym leaders. His skill rivalled that of the Elite Four, and he had even qualified to join their ranks. He declined. He liked his quiet little town. Besides, his love for May was too big a distraction. His intense training regiment had admittedly suffered due to her already. That was fine, he was still a formidable foe in any combat. Jared reached to his belt with both his hands and gripped a ball in each. Kingler, and Tyranitar, that would take care of whatever was attacking. He pulled the poke balls from his belt and hurled them forward, not slowing his own pace as he did so. The spheres popped open with an electric red light, and the Pokemon materialized beside their master as he ran. They started behind him, Kingler falling behind unable to move as quick on his crab legs.

"The town has been attacked!" Jared announced to his companions. The news filled each of them with fury. How dare anyone attack their masters home. They would make whoever, or whatever pay. Kingler and Tyranitar were Jared's oldest and most loyal companions, as such they didn't need the trainer to continually spout orders at them. They knew what needed to be done. Upon entering the town the behemoth Tyranitar set out hunting for the unknown attackers, whilst Kingler set out to extinguish the various fires. Jared trusted them to do what was needed without his supervision. They had each proven that over years of friendship. Jared's first concern was his gym. He prayed it was still intact as he ran in its direction.

The billowing black smoke dimly reflected the flickering inferno beneath. Swirling furiously as boulders penetrated the thick canopy blocking out the stars. A Charizard swooped to dodge the blow, belching fire along the ground in the process. Trainers and Pokemon scattered to avoid the blaze. Tyranitar grabbed another huge stone, swung it behind him and hurled it towards the dragon raining fire from above. The Charazard dodged it easily. It landed a few meters away from Tyranitar and slashed at a Voltorb that was fending off a savage looking vulpix, causing the electric ball to enrage and explode, throwing it's master into a nearby shrub. He trainer got up, ignoring his wounds, and tossed out another Pokemon. The Charazard had already taken to the air again and was now out of range for the bloodied trainers Raticate. The Raticate turned its attention to the Vulpix. Two more hefty boulders flew through the air towards the flying beast. Charizard dodged to the left, and was clipped by the second stone. His wing crumpled behind him and he fell to the earth. He collided with the ground with a loud thud and slid to a stop. Enraged, Charazard stood and faced off with the one who threw the rocks, Tyranitar. The dragon roared in fury, it's hot moist breath washed over the stone beast that had crippled his wing. Tyranitar blinked at the intense noise and stepped back to receive Charazards attacked that followed the roar. Claws flashed like Daggers across Tyranitars chest causing sparks to fly. He ignored the blow and swung a stone fist that collided with Charizards shoulder with a faint snap. He had broken a bone. The dragon recoiled in pain but quickly recovered to spew white hot flame into the earth monsters unprotected eyes. The stone giant bellowed in agony and swung its fists in a blind panic. Several punches landed on the dragons head and chest, Tyranitar's rocky skin opening several cuts on Charazard. Defeated, Charazard retreated to the air, dripping blood along the road as it fled. Tyranitar surveyed the carnage seeking another target. He saw a Vulpix bearing its teeth and herding two trainers, who's Pokemon had already fainted, into a corner.

The furry beast growled and snapped its teeth at the defenseless trainers as one tried to get away. The shaggy Vulpix didn't seem to notice the hope fill the trainers eyes or the steady rumbling coming from behind. It just kept herding the trainers.

BLAM!

Tyranitar's foot connected to Vulpix's head from behind in a full run. The small fox-like Pokemon went flying with a wild twisting spin. It landed almost a hundred yards away in a puff of smoke and a second later a soft thud was heard. The two trainers, having a spare moment now, used a revive on their prized Pokemon and ran off to rejoin the battle. They would thank him later, when they had time. Tyranitar turned and disappeared into the smoke.

Kingler grasped a Magmar in each claw, squeezing them both tightly. The firy Pokemon struggled, for freedom and breath, in vain. A hot blast glanced off the giant crab's back causing little damage. Kingler turned to the source not easing up on the asphyxiated Magmars. Charmander, three of them. Hate filled their eyes as they glared at the Kingler that was crushing their companions. Before they knew what was happening, they were smothered by a barrage of watery bubbles that stung the small fire lizards' skin. Squinting, to shield their eyes the Charmanders didn't see kinglers next attack coming. A blast of water that made a fire hose going full out look like a leaky faucet hit all three Charmander, sending them flying in all directions. By this time the Magmar in Kinglers left claw had passed out, whilst the other somehow continued to squirm. The giant red crab tossed the fainted Pokemon behind him and preformed vice grip, crushing the Magmar he still held, further. With his newly freed claw he used crab hammer, finishing his opponent off. Having defeated all the enemies in his vicinity, he turned his attention to extinguishing the flames actively consuming the Pokemon center. With expertly aimed water gun attacks he cleared the enterance way allowing the weeping children an escape. Tears streamed down their ashen faces as they ran and hugged the well loved Kinglers legs. The crab shook the kids off and escorted them towards the relative safety of the gym.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. The Memories of failure

Jared sprinted to the gym desperate to know if it was still standing. He knew it would be, but the irrational fear that it would be burnt to the ground gripped him all the same. He ran past townspeople fighting off the savage monsters. He would come back for them after he checked his gym. He rounded the corner and saw that his gym was indeed still standing. The trainers of Jared's gym had made short work of the Pokemon that had initially attacked and were now fending off the countless waves of intruders. The three trainers just outside the gym, Rod, Mandy, and Guinevere, were guarding the entrance turning the Viridian city gym into a safe haven if sorts. Again, Jared selected two balls from his belt as he ran and tossed them in front of him. Crobat, and Gengar popped from their poke balls. When he got close to the entrance he called to the trainers.

"Mandy, Rod, Gwen, go with Crobat and find anyone in trouble and bring them back here! I'll take care of the gym!"

"Got it!" Guinevere shouted back.

Crobat understood the orders and took to the skies with the three trainers and their Pokemon close behind.

Gengar turned and went to work on the waves of attacking monsters, getting into their heads and turning them against each other. A massive charmeleon jumped from the gym roof and landed on Jared. Gengar was in a trance and unable to help. Jared rolled to his back and swung a strong fist at the dragons face. The blow dazed the beast just enough for the trainer to get to his feet. He squared off against the fire Pokemon and locked eyes with it. Somehow a gorwlith got past Gengar and clamped his jaws onto Jared's left leg. He stumbled back in pain and the charmeleon saw his opening. It lunged forward and swiped at Jared's chest tearing his shirt and drawing three long white lines along his muscular chest. After a second the lines darkened red and blood oozed from the wounds. He frantically kicked at his ankle as he reached for yet another poke ball, he pressed the button and set it beside him. Jared rolled to his left and gave one more final kick at the growlithe, who fainted and fell away. A red flash and Ampharos was out. Lightning bolts shot down from the sky with surgical prediction, temporarily clearing the battlefield of all threats.

"Thanks Amp." Jared said looking up and rubbing his bloodied leg. He got up and leaned against the side of the gym. Gengar now free of his psychic trance wandered up and sat beside his injured master. The gym leader tore a strip from his now shredded shirt and tied it tightly around his bleeding ankle. He then removed the remains of his shirt and wrapped it around his chest wound and tied it in place too. He closed his eyes for a moment and attempted to catch his breath. His eyes flashed open, he had heard footsteps.

"Get ready for more!" Jared shouted, prepping his Pokemon for the next wave.

The short journey from the burnt shell of the Pokemon centre took considerably longer with five crying children in tow. The attacks from the savage Pokemon lessened but showed no signs if stopping any time soon. But at last, they were just around the corner from the gym. Everyone could hold up there until it was all over. The gym had been destroyed in the later days of team rocket and was rebuilt like a bomb shelter. It wasn't underground, but it was built to withstand just about anything, making it the ideal location for everyone to hide out. Kingler ran around the corner to his home gym and lightning struck at his feet narrowly missing him. He jumped back and readied himself for the next attack.

"Pinchy! Oh thank god Amp was able to redirect the attack at the last second! We thought you were the next wave of attacking Pokemon" Jared said, with considerable relief evident in his voice. Kingler blew a weak bubble beam attack at his trainer as he glared at the man. He never did like the name Jared had given him as a child.

"Glad to see your ok!" He said as the children rounded the corner. "Quick get the kids inside!"

The gym doors closed behind the children as the next attack came. The battles raged on for two and a half hours until Guinevere and the others came back escorting an army of trainers and civilians to the safety of the gym. Once everyone was safely inside, Gwen, Rod and Mandy relieved Jared of his post. He returned his companions to their balls, and staggered inside. Jared flopped down on a near by bench and passed out.

By the time Jared woke up, the battle was over. And he soon discovered that his makeshift bandages had been exchanged for fresh proper ones. He suspected, correctly, that nurse joy changed them shortly after he passed out. The battle had raged, Mandy informed him, all night and into the late morning the next day. The three trainers had taken shifts guarding the entrance to the gym, and had ensured that all the towns people they could find had made it safely in.

Thirty-seven bodies now lay in the streets along with countless Pokemon broken, bleeding, and dead. The ghastly howl of mourning, both human and Pokemon, filled the air. Trainers weeping over their slain companions. Pokemon crying over dead trainers. People mourning the loss of friends and family. There was sadness, there was pain, and there was hate. A mob had formed, Pokemon and their trainers glared down silent streets searching for the source of the attack. Eager to punish whoever or whatever was responsible. Deep down they knew they would not find the true source of the attack. Not like this. Not today.

A loud commotion was going on outside, people were yelling as they ran past the gym where Jared sat alone. Someone burst through the door and shouted "Someone found him! Someone found Nathaniel!"

This snapped Jared back to reality.

"What?" Jared asked not quite sure what he heard.

"They found Nathaniel in the woods!" Gwen repeated. "He is unconscious and covered in blood, but they say he will pull through! Common!" Gwen turned and left, letting the door swing shut on its own.

Jared stood up and winced in pain as he put weight on his ankle. As much as his ankle hurt, his pride hurt even more. He was embarrassed that he was taken down so quickly. He limped to the door and went through, to go see Nathaniel.


End file.
